warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stoemstar/Archive 1
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SummerClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan!We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 17:02, July 19, 2012 That Image The image you have on your userpage is one of Warriors Wiki's blanks, and it says on their charart page not to use their chararts anywhere else. I'm gonna ask one of the admins to delete it, so for future reference, don't use Warriors Wiki's blanks here, thanks ;) 17:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My new user guide for help! Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Leave a message here. Rowanflight 22:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: To get it approved, you have to join Project:Charart, (which is by leaving a request on the talk page) reserve it on the chart (an admin will add you in), and then put it up for approval on the Approval Page. Note that we will be redoing the blanks, and you should use the newer versions, not the older ones. Hope this helps =) 00:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I would start off on the kittypet page, and if/when he explores the summerclan territory, have him start on there [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 00:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 00:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Would you like some chararts for Stormclaw? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) PCA is Project Character Art, where you create images for cats, and those images are called chararts. For examples, look on the approval page, for help, go to the tutorial page. ♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 13:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) yes "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 17:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Would you like Suntail and Storm to be mates? I think that would be interesting to do.. she likes him but you don't have to like her back. Raven 100 Edits! 23:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) SunxStorm Awesome! See you in SummerClan! ;D Raven 100 Edits! 23:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Adopt Sure. Remove him from the page. Rainbow Flight 19:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Umm... Thornpaw's warrior image is Suntail, actually. Would you mind removing it from his/her page? Thanks, Raven 200 Edits! 21:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... sorry. Raven 200 Edits! 23:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Make sure you use heading 2 and use this for help: User:Rowanflight/New User Guide Rainbow Flight 20:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Leopardclaw Add her as a warrior for now, I'll check with Rowan next time she's on. Feathershy Target: 700 edits 18:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. Rainbow Flight 19:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Next to the Edit button at the top of the page, there's a triangle next to it, so you click that and you click Rename, and you rename the apprentice to what it's warrior name is :3 04:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Umm? :3 Umm, just asking. Why do you always put : after your characters name? Ravenfang :3 19:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Make a page that's subbed to your user page. Titled: User:Stormstar 2015/ (NAME) :) Rainbow Flight 23:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) oh,, where is the current RP?LoudShadow29 (talk) 17:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Is alright, just don't do it again. Only Chararts are suppose to go in that info box. Put "Life Image", and put your cat's picture under that. We're still working on other pages, that's what Project Characters are for.Silverstar 18:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Storm, but that pic you uploaded for Redfur is already used by my cat, Loveheart.Silverstar 23:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ohmygawd I did? I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to delete it... I didn't even realize I did. Sorry, Ravenfang :3 00:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hmm, I'm not the sig master (STILL learning more), but Leafy is like the best sig person on here. You can use my old sig design. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 19:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) This: Rowanflight , Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 19:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I can do it. What do you want it to say? Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 19:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD Done. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 19:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll make you a sig page, then out this code: In your preferences. Signature section and check the custom signature box. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 19:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, hun. :) Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 20:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG I found a perfect image for Stormclaw!!! Omg it is just so perfect. It even has green eyes!!! Ravenfang :3 02:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) YYYEEESSS! There's a new clan called LostClan on there, you can be leader.Silverstar 15:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) So yeah, here it is: It can be under his life image, thank you very much! XD Stormstar 2015 (talk) 15:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) no, i only have two admins. =) There are other non-admins.Silverstar 17:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Stormy!!! I heard about LostClan, and was wondering if... *embarrassed puff*... if I could be deputy?-- 17:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Firnenrules9678 uh, i thin only Admins can do that. :(Silverstar 17:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much <333333333333 I'm so proud of you as well Confession Time Ok, I couldn't decide who to vote for on User Of The Month, but the reason I voted for Raven is because she's been here longer. But you can bet I'll vote for you in September! 8DDD <33333333333 Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 20:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) xDDDD ilu <333333333333333333333333333333 Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 20:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) User:Stormstar 2015/Sig Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 21:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome. XDXDXD Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 21:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Pic for Stormclaw Hey Stormystar!!! I found an amazing pic for Stormclaw! It has more white than black though. I scoured the internet, but black /w/ white patches, *sigh* couldn't find one. I'll put it on his article tommorow, or if you want to see it first, I'll put it here. Bye!!!!-- 02:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Firnenrules9678 Here he is!!! I'll add it to Stormclaw if you like it! -- 20:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Firnenrules9678 Are Iriskit and Bramblekit going to become mates later on, or is he going to become mates with Fernkit? Looky what i made! XD:Silverstar 23:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess, will they become mates?Silverstar 14:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ok, DX (PS. If you chose her, Jacob can be Gold's mate! XD)Silverstar 14:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Charart for Stormclaw Here is an Iaza link to the charart I made for Stormclaw. Hope you like it, if you want anything changed, let me know :) http://www.iaza.com/work/120810C/iaza17867715812000.png IDK, i just go with the flow. XDSilverstar 16:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) She's gonna go with Risingkit, btw, Bramblekit should just stick with Fernkit. XD My pic is Risingkit and Iriskit. XDDDDSilverstar 16:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) No, she's going with Rising, and Rising only likes Iris.Silverstar 16:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't. Please stop bothering me about it, its getting on my nerves.Silverstar 16:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) KITTIES!!!! So I like these for our kits. Mossfurs kits -- 04:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Firnenrules9678 Krestelkit = Female Shinekit = female Windkit = Male May I make a charcat for Flameglow? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 20:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I have nothing to do! [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 20:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) One thing: Turtleheart's Thunderkit's UNCLE?! Turtleheart's a she-cat! [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Just make sure Turtle's not a tom. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm on the chat. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) New Clan on meh wiki! :) Silverstar 21:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Storm, cut this out. Your great at lots of things! I sucked at drawing things, until i praticed! Just start practicing!Silverstar 22:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. I wanna have a loner that doesn't have a mate for awhile. (Seriously, Wolfy is followed around, Jaws has Ember, Nana was taken by Cobra. X3)Silverstar 01:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ok for now.Silverstar 01:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) DONT BE MAD Storm, I love your drawing of Stormclaw. He just looks a little.... fat. NO OFFENSE- Ravenfang :3 Stormeh I'm really sorry I wasn't active for a while. I was really busy on other wikis and I had to go out every day so I didn't have enough time to roleplay. Sowwy.. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Stormeh, could you reply to my rp in AC? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:22, August 26, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT STORM!!!! Hey Stormeh! Hey Stormeh, Turtleheart's going to give thunderkit a vision, just so you know. :) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, then it's fine, it's okay 8D 00:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Stormeh, could I make a charcat for Thunderstrike (Ki)? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Here you go! I finished him up for you. :) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Could you add me to your thoughts on your profile? XD [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 04:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Stoem could you rp in ac? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 23:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Feather still wants IcexBlaze, so here's my new plan: Icekit doesn't know about Winterkit's crush on her, and then this new kit (who i will rp) comes and asks Winterkit why he likes Icekit and (hopefully) becomes his mate later on. Mossnose Peeta's #1 Fangirl 14:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) xD What should the new kits name be? Mossnose Peeta's #1 Fangirl 14:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm makin a kit named Maplekit or Frostkit (Warrior names are Mapleflight or Frostsong) You get to choose. :) Mossnose Peeta's #1 Fangirl 16:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) May Twigkit be a tortie instead? Ravenfang/Siggie 19:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) See Rowan's new message. I guess i'll tell who she's really made after, because i'm already crying. Its my dog, Whimper. He was a brindle boxer with cropped ears, son of Ginger. He broke his back at a young age, and we put him down. I'll try to send his story to the wiki.Silverstar 21:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) So do I, Storm, but SummerClan still has too many kits. *sigh* Are you on chat? [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 15:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOL Two tings: *WHY AM I NOT ON YOUR FRIEND LIST? and two, *Have you ever heard tell me lies? That could be SunxStorm's song <3 *[[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Dangit, my chat isn't reloading! DX I'm on still, so chu know!Silverstar I love you, Whimper, I always will... 00:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *Sighs* I dun think Talonpaw's going to be adopted anytime soon, so if he isn't adopted within a week, can u save a random tom for Irispaw? :( Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC)